


Flowers

by orangecreme



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, Jaspers is mentioned, Roxy is mentioned, basically no swearing, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecreme/pseuds/orangecreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shyness, caring, friendship, admiration/appreciation, first love, loving thoughts, secret admirer, declaration of love, remember me forever, hopelessly in love, passion, and passionate love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> the idea this time was:  
> "i’m a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn’t get together earlier you were buying flowers i assumed you had a lover au"
> 
> And let me quickly explain the heading thing on each part of their interactions.  
> Okay so "Day five, week one" means that she has worked there exactly five days total, or about one week  
> So "Day thirty-six, week five, month two" means that she has worked there exactly thirty-six total days, or about six weeks, or two months.  
> And "Day sixty-five, week nine, month three" means that she has worked there exactly sixty-five days, or about nine weeks, or three months.  
> I hope this makes sense.

Day five, week one  
A tall woman wearing semi-causal clothes walks in and you greet her with a friendly smile, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
"Ah," she smiles a little, "I am just looking around."  
You nod, "Feel free to ask me any questions."  
She begins walking around the shop and eventually grabs something and brings it to the counter. It's a single sweet pea. "Can I buy this?"  
You smile, "As long as you have the money, you certainly can."  
She blushes, and glances at your name tag, "Your name is Rose?"  
You nod and scan her purchase, "That will be two dollars and thirty nine cents."  
She hands you a five and you quickly count out her change, "And here is your change."  
"Thank you," she mutters, taking her items and leaving the store.

 

Day nine, week two  
You notice a familiar face, the tall woman who always walks in, looks around, buys a sweet pea and then leaves. She's done that for three days so far. You wonder who these flowers are for. Someone in the hospital? Her mother? Her crush or significant other? You wonder if she knows that a sweet pea is meant to signify shyness. Probably not. Most people don't know much about the meanings flowers have.  
When she comes to the counter, this time it's with a pink tulip. Caring. You smile, and playfully ask, "Got tired of buying the same thing?"  
She laughs, "Something like that, yes."  
You scan it, "Three dollars and fifty two cents, please."  
She hands you a five, and as you count up her change, you say, "So I assume you'll be here tomorrow as well?"  
She smiles, "We shall see."  
You hand her the change, "I look forward to it."  
She laughs, blushing a little as she takes her things, and then she leaves with a little wave.

 

Day fifteen, week three  
You're fairly busy today so you don't notice when the woman walks in, but you notice when she hands you a yellow rose. Friendship now?  
You laugh a little, your brain turning with theories, but you have to pay attention to other customers and scan it, "Nice to see you again, five dollars three cents, please."  
She hands you a five and a nickle and glances around. No one is behind her yet, but it's still busier then normal. "How long have you been working here?"  
"This is my third week," you say, smiling as you hand her change.  
She nods and says, "Well, you could say I am a repeat customer. My name is Kanaya."  
You smile, "Well then, Kanaya, I am eager to see you again. It is fun talking to you. For now though, I believe I have to get back to work."  
Kanaya nods, "See you again, Rose."

 

Day eighteen, week three  
Kanaya comes in on a very slow day, smiling and waving at you when she comes in, and you respond in kind. You've seen her in here every day you've worked, since she bought that first sweet pea. You wonder if she's dating a person who enjoys daily gifts to show affection. Or maybe she's trying to woo someone?  
She grabs her choice of the day and comes to the counter. Pink rose, admiration or appreciation. You scan it and say, "So what do you do when you're not buying flowers?"  
"I go to college for fashion design, and work at a clothing department store," Kanaya says with a big smile. "What do you do besides work, Rose?"  
"I'm writing a book on my spare time, but mostly I hang out with friends or make sure my sister doesn't do anything extreme," you chuckle thinking about Roxy. You suddenly remember that you are working right now, and blush as you say, "All roses cost the same no matter the color, by the way. Five dollars three cents."  
She hands you a five and a nickle, and says, "Sounds like fun. Is there any possibility I could read your book?"  
You smile, handing her the change, "It is not open to the public at this time, I am sorry. Perhaps another time."  
Kanaya laughs a little and says, "I suppose I'll just have to wait. Can I be the first though?"  
"Your people and my people will have to schedule something, but I'm sure that could be arranged in the foreseeable future. You might have to grapple with others who wish to see it first, though," You smirk.  
Kanaya looks you in the eyes, "I have no qualms with that."  
You blush and there's a pause before Kanaya says, "See you again Rose."

 

Day thirty-six, week five, month two  
Kanaya has been buying yellow and pink roses a lot. Sometimes both, sometimes one, sometimes the other. She comes in today and you wonder what she'll buy this time. You also try to smash that tight pain in your chest. She buys flowers every day Rose, she obviously has a lover.  
There's never any specific time that she comes buy, it depends on her work and school schedule. She hands you a lilac with a small smile. First love. Your stomach sinks and you grit your teeth. You smile at her and scan it, "Tired of roses?"  
Shit. That... isn't that sort of like underhandedly asking her if she's tired of you? You didn't mean it like that though.  
"No!" She responds quickly, snapping you out of your thoughts. She blushes and looks away, then back at you, "I really like roses."  
You both pause and you stare at the counter, blushing. Eventually you say, "Four dollars and twenty eight cents is your total."  
Kanaya hands you a five and quietly asks, "Are you okay Rose?"  
You nod, give her the change and say, "Yeah, I'm just... tired."  
Kanaya pauses and says, "Well I. I hope you feel better. See you soon."  
She walks off and says, "Uh, sleep well tonight."

 

Day thirty-seven, week five, month two  
You're back to thinking Kanaya doesn't know what the flowers mean. You don't know why you got so worked up before. Flowers are flowers are flowers. Your emotions have no place in your job. You need to stop thinking too much. You wish you could stop feeling too much.  
Kanaya walks over and hands you a pansy. Loving thoughts. You smile, more genuine today. Only because you're good at squashing your feelings, you remind yourself. "Doing something different today?"  
You scan it and Kanaya smiles, "Yes, I thought this would be the perfect thing for today."  
"Three dollars and thirteen cents, please," you say.  
Kanaya hands you a five, "I am glad you are feeling better today Rose."  
You laugh, "Yeah sorry about that yesterday."  
Kanaya shakes her head, "Absolutely no problem at all. Everyone has bad days."  
"You're too kind," you say, honestly, and hand her the change. You look up at her with a smile, "See you soon, Kanaya."

 

Day forty-four, week six, month two  
It's another busy day, and you are managing both walk-in customers and pre-orders. Kanaya walks up with a yellow chrysanthemum, the last few times she has been buying lilacs and pansies. You're distracted by the other customers, there is already a couple people behind her, and scan it, "Nice to see you again Kanaya."  
Kanaya smile, "Yes, I wish it weren't so busy so that we could chat."  
You smile slightly with a little shrug, "Four dollars and nineteen cents, please."  
She hands you a five and you hand her the change as she says, "See you again, maybe next time we can chat more leisurely."  
"Perhaps," you say with a little laugh. She walks away and you take the next customer, suddenly remembering that a yellow chrysanthemum means 'secret admirer'.

 

Day forty-six, week seven, month two  
You sniffle, hoping you're not catching a cold. Kanaya walks in, walking right up to you. "How are you today Rose?"  
You shrug, "Could be better."  
Kanaya frowns, "You sound like you're stuffed up. Are you sick?"  
"Not really sure yet. I hope not though," you sigh.  
Kanaya is still frowning, "Seems like you've been having bad luck with your health. I hope you feel better soon."  
You laugh a little, "Really, I'm fine. It's no big deal."  
Kanaya smiles slightly, "Still, I wish you well."  
Kanaya walks off a little ways a grabs a flower before bringing it back to you. It's a red tulip, declaration of love. Your chest dully aches as you scan it with a smile. She doesn't know what they mean, almost no one ever does. "That will be three dollars and fifty two cents."  
Kanaya hands you a five and you count out the change as she says, "Maybe you should take medicine once you get home, to ensure you don't get sick."  
You huff and hand her the change, "I can take care of myself just fine Kanaya. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."  
Kanaya blushes, "I do not want you to get sick," she pauses and quietly says, "I would miss talking to you."  
Then, before you can respond, she rushes out of the store blushing.

 

Day fifty-one, week seven, month two  
Kanaya comes in, today has been dead so far, so you are really glad to have something to do finally. Kanaya walks up to your counter, smiling. You smile as well, " Nice to see you. I was beginning to think I was going to die from the monotony."  
Kanaya laughs, "That would be a very distasteful way to die."  
You laugh and wonder if she's going to buy a red tulip today as well. She's been getting that for a while now. "By the way, how is that book going?"  
You look up at her, surprised she remembers. Normally no one cares enough to remember, "Oh uh," you blush, "I'm a little stuck right now, by it's going moderately well besides that, I guess."  
Kanaya nods with a smile and you decide to say, "Have you made any clothes? I remember you're going to school for fashion, so."  
You trail off, looking away. You feel really dumb, having a crush on this person who probably has a lover. "Well, not for class, but yes, I have made many clothes." You look back at her and she pauses before asking, "Would you be interested in seeing my sketches sometime?"  
You smile, "Sure, that would be nice."  
Kanaya smiles, "I could bring it here next time, if you wish."  
You give her a look, "I do have to actively work to earn my money, you know."  
Kanaya starts a little, "I, uh, oh. I-"  
You shake your head, "We could try to hang out sometime."  
You pause and quietly say, "If you don't mind, that is."  
Kanaya hands you her phone, "Go ahead and give me your number, and take mine as well."  
You take her phone and she walks around, looking for something. You blush as you type in the numbers on each phone. She comes back up as you finish and hands you a forget-me not. Remember me forever.  
You smile and hand her phone back to her, and scan the flower, "three dollars and forty-five cents."  
Kanaya hands you a five and you count out the change. You feel like you should say something, but you don't know what. Apparently she's at a loss for words too, because she stays silent as she takes her change. As she is walks out, she says, "Talk to you soon, Rose."

 

Day fifty-six, week eight, month two  
Kanaya and you have been hanging out occasionally, and she even began making a dress for you. You had wanted to pay for it, but she refused to allow you because she is 'not professional yet'. In return though, you are knitting her something. She was surprised to learn you knit and play violin.  
Lately at the store, she has been buying pansies. You have seen a few of her friends, but she doesn't seem to be with anyone. You haven't even seen a vase in her room, so she is not keeping them for herself. You wonder who she is buying them for. Maybe for someone in the hospital? Maybe it's for a grave?  
Today she comes and hands you a yellow tulip. Hopelessly in love. You scan it and ask, "So how are things going with the dress?"  
Kanaya smiles, "Very good, I believe it will suit you perfectly."  
"I am looking forward to it very much," you say, smiling, "three dollars and fifty-two cents, by the way."  
Kanaya hands you a five, "So the tulips cost all the same despite the color as well?"  
"Yeah, flowers of the same type cost the same, no matter the color," you say.  
Kanaya nods, "How is your knitting going, by the way?"  
"Fairly well," you say, "although I have to hide it from Jaspers because he is a trouble maker."  
Kanaya laughs, "Your cat is quite cute, though I admit I would not let him near my fabrics at all."  
You nod and hand her change and say, "Talk to you soon, Kanaya."

 

Day sixty-five, week nine, month three  
Kanaya completed your dress and it is utterly fabulous. She really likes the scarf you knitted her, but you admit that you feel outclassed. You have let her begin to read your old books that you had finished, which she enjoys a lot, you feel embarrassed about it though because they are not as good as you would like.  
She's been buying pansies, forget-me-not's, and yellow tulips randomly. She hands you a passion flower this time. Passion. You scan it, "So do you have work today?"  
"Yes, and tomorrow I have classes," Kanaya frowns a little. "It may take me a while to get through those books if this schedule continues."  
You laughs, "It's fine, I don't mind. You like them more then I do any how."  
Kanaya huffs, "They are wonderful, I do not understand why you dislike them."  
"I've told you before, they're just too old," you say, "my style of writing has changed tremendously since then."  
Kanaya laughs and says, "How much is it, by the way?"  
You start a little and blush, you look at the total, "Four dollars and seven cents."  
She hands you a five and you count change as she says, "I hope we will get to spend more time together soon. All this busyness is straining and I desire a break."  
"I'm sure we will find time, but for now just try to focus on what you need to do."  
Kanaya nods, taking her change, and says, "See you Rose."

 

Day sixty-seven, week nine, month three  
Kanaya hasn't been able to see you at all lately, with her hectic schedule and all. She comes in today and you smile, glad to see her. She grabs a flower and brings it to you. Red rose, passionate love.  
"Sorry about the craziness lately, Rose," Kanaya says.  
You wave her off, and scan the flower, "It's fine, really."  
"I finally have some free time though, are you free after work?"  
You blink, "Well, yes, but I don't get off for a while."  
"No problem," Kanaya says, "Call or text when you're done with work and let us meet up somewhere to relax."  
You smile, "Certainly."  
She hands you a five and a nickle and you hand her two cents.

 

Day seventy-five, week ten, month three  
Kanaya and you have been going out to eat occasionally. You need to know if she's with someone. It's killing you.  
She comes in and grabs a red rose, the same thing she's been purchasing for days now. You take a deep breath as she smiles at you, "Lovely to see you again."  
You smile and scan her purchase, "It is very nice to see you as well, Kanaya."  
Kanaya asks, "Are you busy today?"  
You pause, "No, not really."  
There's a pause before Kanaya asks, "Is something wrong, Rose?"  
You look up at her, and ask, "These flowers you buy, who are they for?"  
Kanaya looks at you, with her mouth open slightly. You look away, blushing, "I mean, I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me."  
"I buy flowers everyday you work, going from being shy to passionate love," you are surprised that she seems to know what the flowers she bought meant. "Did you not catch the hint?"  
You open your mouth and she asks, "Should I just buy an entire bouquet from you, walk out, walk back in, and then present them to you?"  
You blush, "I work in a flower shop, people of all kinds buy flowers that mean lots of things. Most people have no idea what the flowers mean. How am I supposed to tell the difference from you handing me the flowers to buy and you handing them to me as a hint?"  
"I have been trying to get together with you since the first month I knew you," Kanaya says. "This is why we aren't together yet?"  
"Are you blaming me?" You say, "You could have just asked. I mean, you buy flowers everyday. Of course I assume you have a lover! Mother's day, Valentine's day, weddings, funerals. Those are the main reasons people buy flowers."  
Kanaya blushes, "I thought what I was doing was really clever and romantic."  
You laugh, blushing, and Kanaya says, "They are for you Rose. I want to be with you. I really like you."  
You smile, still blushing, "I like you a lot too. That's why I wanted to know who they were for."  
Kanaya smiles, "So want to go eat together after work?"  
You smirk, "Are you asking me on a date, miss Kanaya?"  
Kanaya laughs, "Yes."  
"In that case, I accept," you say, and you both smile hugely at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> haha sorry this took so long. It is p long too tho.  
> I think it was worth it, and hopefully you will think the same.


End file.
